Mohammad Amir
|birth_place = Gujar Khan, Punjab, Pakistan |heightft =5 |heightinch =10 |batting = Left-hand bat |bowling = Left-arm fast |role = Bowler |spouse = |international = true |internationalspan = 2009-present |country = Pakistan |testcap = 194 |testdebutagainst = Sri Lanka |testdebutdate = 4 July |testdebutyear = 2009 |lasttestagainst = Sri Lanka |lasttestdate = 6 October |lasttestyear = 2017 |odicap = 173 |odidebutagainst = Sri Lanka |odidebutdate = 30 July |odidebutyear = 2009 |lastodidate = 5 January |lastodiyear = 2018 |lastodiagainst = New Zealand |odishirt = 5 (previously was 90) | T20Idebutdate = 7 June | T20Idebutyear = 2009 | T20Idebutagainst = England | T20Icap = 32 | lastT20Idate = 1 April | lastT20Iyear = 2018 | lastT20Ifor = Pakistan | lastT20Iagainst = West Indies |club1 = Federal Areas |year1 = 2008/09 |clubnumber1 = |year2 = 2008–2010 |club2 = National Bank of Pakistan |clubnumber2 = |year3 = 2007–2015 |club3 = Rawalpindi Rams |clubnumber3 = |year4 = 2015 |club4 = Chittagong Vikings |year5 = 2016–present |club5 = Karachi Kings |year6 = 2017–present |club6 = Essex |year7 = 2017–present |club7 = Dhaka Dynamites |columns = 5 |column1 = Test |column2 = ODI |column3 = T20I |column4 = LA |matches1 = 30 |matches2 = 40 |matches3 = 35 |matches4 = 60 |runs1 = 645 |runs2 = 328 |runs3 = 44 |runs4 = 372 |bat avg1 = 13.16 |bat avg2 = 19.29 |bat avg3 = 7.33 |bat avg4 = 19.57 |100s/50s1 = –/– |100s/50s2 = 0/2 |100s/50s3 = 0/0 |100s/50s4 = 0/2 |top score1 = 48 |top score2 = 73* |top score3 = 21* |top score4 = 73* |deliveries1 = 6418 |deliveries2 = 2035 |deliveries3 = 780 |deliveries4 = 3118 |wickets1 = 95 |wickets2 = 57 |wickets3 = 41 |wickets4 = 94 |bowl avg1 = 32.87 |bowl avg2 = 29.00 |bowl avg3 = 21.60 |bowl avg4 = 25.73 |fivefor1 = 4 |fivefor2 = 0 |fivefor3 = 0 |fivefor4 = 1 |tenfor1 = 0 |tenfor2 = 0 |tenfor3 = 0 |tenfor4 = 0 |best bowling1 = 6/44 |best bowling2 = 4/28 |best bowling3 = 4/13 |best bowling4 = 5/36 |catches/stumpings1 = 4/– |catches/stumpings2 = 6/0 |catches/stumpings3 = 4/0 |catches/stumpings4 = 11/0 |source = http://www.espncricinfo.com/pakistan/content/player/290948.htmll Cricinfo |date = 17 February |year = 2018 }} Mohammad Amir (born 13 April 1992) is a Pakistani international cricketer. He is a left-arm fast bowler, who opens the bowling in all formats of cricket and bowls regularly at 140–145 kph. He made his first-class debut in 2007, and his first One-Day International and Test appearance in 2009 in Sri Lanka, at the age of 17. He played his first international match during the 2009 ICC World Twenty20, where he played in every game, helping the national side win the tournament. Amir was touted as having the potential to be a leading fast bowler by former Pakistani left arm fast bowler Wasim Akram who picked him out as a prospect in 2007. Since Amir's establishment in the international arena, former Pakistani batsman Rameez Raja, as well as Akram himself, have stated that "He is much cleverer than Akram at 18". On 29 August 2010, he was arrested for spot-fixing and was given a five-year ban for allegedly bowling two deliberate no-balls, Amir pleaded guilty on the verdict handed out by his prosecutor the International Cricket Council, and publicly asked for forgiveness. In November 2011, Amir was convicted, along with Salman Butt and Mohammad Asif, of conspiracy charges relating to spot-fixing. He was given a five-year ban which was considered lenient, due to his juvenile age and confession, as compared to the other two conspirators who were given 7 and 10 years' suspensions, effectively ending their careers. On 29 January 2015, it was announced that Amir would be allowed an early return to domestic cricket despite his original ban being due to expire on 2 September 2015. Mohammad Amir signed with Chittagong Vikings to play the BPLT20-2015. He has since returned to play for Pakistan on their tour of New Zealand in 2016. He has a dubious distinction of playing the most number of test matches before taking his first catch. On 31 October 2016, in his 20th test match, he had taken a spectacular catch to dismiss Darren Bravo. He also holds the distinction of being the only player to have bowled in a five wicket (1 caught, 2 bowled, 2 run-outs) maiden over in T20 cricket, doing so against Australia in 2010. This was the only time in cricketing history that 5 wickets had fallen in an over of any international format and that happened in the final over of a T20 World Cup clash. It was considered as the team effort with a catch, bowled and two runouts. External links *Cricinfo * Mohammad Amir at Twitter * Mohammad Amir at Facebook * Mohammad Amir at Instagram Category:Pakistan cricketer Category:Cricketers Category:1992 births Category:Living people